Minus
For A classified project, belongs to Scarab. (Theme song) |-|Content= (By User:DewSpectrum11 Phenotype “A quote from a scientist.” Minus is a bone thin, scrawny dragon, with long, draping wings and pale white scales. Her scales are rough, and always seem to be covered in dirt. Her tail always drags on the ground and the extremities of her body fade to light browns. Her eyes are dark brown, and she has splotches of a reddish color on the underside of her wings. Minus is missing the frill down her spine, and a pair of huge, dagger-like canines curve from her jaws. She has a soft, clipped voice, but stutters on a few sounds because of her teeth. She is also not very graceful. Behavior “A quote from a scientist.” Minus seems to always be watching. She sits still, does what she’s told, always on time, always ready to work. But always watching. She seems to orbit the outside of the groups when in the Gym or SIR, watching. She know almost everything there is to know about the dragons she’s met, but has never made a move based on her information. Minus is quiet, but when left on her own, she is relaxed, carefree, and even a little curious, experimenting with the TV or her food. She usually lets an insult slide, and most things roll off her back. She shows interest in the Star subjects, and while she still mostly keeps her distance, she seems to want to follow them, like a plant to a star. Record “A quote from a scientist.” Prehatching “A quote from a scientist.” Insert text. Uh, when she was in her egg, orbiting a plant somewhere Hatching “A quote from a scientist.” Insert text. Her hatching Major incident #1 “A quote from a scientist.” Insert text. TBD Major incident #2 “A quote from a scientist.” Insert text. TBD Major incident #3 “A quote from a scientist.” Insert text. When they tried to remove her from a Star-Subject’s (8760-RD (Lacaille)’s) presence Major incident #4 “A quote from a scientist.” Insert text. TBD Interactions “A quote from a scientist.” Subjects 2626-CF Text 3771-ZX Text Jyrgal Text 7614-VB Text 8760-RD (Lacaille) Text 3657-GD Text Scientists Rune (Scarab) Text Ether (Moonmoon & Scarab) Text Myrtle (Scarab and Moonmoon) Text Skyhawk Text Moon Text Sand Cat Text Aeolus Text Other Notes * Has been observed to slur the ‘f’ and ‘s’ sounds in her speech, and stresses the bowl sounds. |-|Original form= ID(####-two letters): 0146-TH Chosen Name(If any): Minus (just reusing the basic concept/name) Star/Planet Type: Terretrial Planetary Gender: female Age (18-30 DY): 20 DY Rank (1-10): 6 Dragon DNA: SandWing 100% Animal/Other DNA: Smilodon 80% / Anaconda 10% / Duck 10 % Appearance: Minus is a bone thin, scrawny dragon, with long, draping wings and pale white scales. Her scales are rough, and always seem to be covered in dirt. Her tail always drags on the ground and the extremities of her body fade to light browns. Her eyes are dark brown, and she has splotches of a reddish color on the underside of her wings. Minus is missing the frill down her spine, and a pair of huge, dagger-like canines curve from her jaws. She has a soft, clipped voice, but stutters on a few sounds because of her teeth. She is also not very graceful. Behavior: Minus seems to always be watching. She sits still, does what she’s told, always on time, always ready to work. But always watching. She seems to orbit the outside of the groups when in the Gym or SIR, watching. She know almost everything there is to know about the dragons she’s met, but has never made a move based on her information. Minus is quiet, but when left on her own, she is relaxed, carefree, and even a little curious, experimenting with the TV or her food. She usually lets an insult slide, and most things roll off her back. She shows interest in the Star subjects, and while she still mostly keeps her distance, she seems to want to follow them, like a plant to a star. Other: Her infractions all were her attacking scientists when she disliked the food they brought her + one time when they tried to separate her from a star subject. Accepted, but there would be no reason her her to attack her for bringing food she didn’t like, subjects order food through a screen :) Also, if she is occasionally aggressive, she would have more of a 2 rating! (NOTE: ANDACANDA DNA IS REPLACED WITH GERMAN SHEPHERD, AS OF 6/1/19) |-|Gallery= (Both are from before her revamp for Project Starbase) Charmingapps 2018103011053978.png 2ECAD034-DFAD-4FD1-B99E-569FB84B20AB.jpeg (Current design) Dew-Minus.png|Headshot by DewSpectrum11! Thank you so much! Dew-MinusBackground.png|Minus w/ Background, also by Dew! Thanks! MinusWFlowers_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|W/Flowers, by Reverb! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Scarabthesandwing111)